The Room of Requirement
by So Do I Orange One. So Do I
Summary: "Meet me in ten minutes, in the room of requirement." Harry was so stunned that he didn't manage to ask what this "meeting" was about before Draco had slipped away.
1. Chapter 1

Harry stared across the classroom in a daze, unable to stop picturing the dream he'd had last night, and as Hermione snapped at him to pay attention for the third time, Harry dragged himself reluctantly away from the image of Draco Malfoy...

"Hmmm?" he mumbled distractedly as Hermione attempted to explain the work to him. Ron sniggered.

"Looks like you're a bit preoccupied then," said Hermione huffily. When Harry had managed to process what she had said, the professor dismissed them, and they all filed out of the classroom.

"You coming to the library, mate?" asked Ron as they walked along.

"The library?" Harry tried hard to focus.

"Hermione's gonna help me do some research for the potions essay that Snape set us," explained Ron. Harry shook his head.

"I'm really tired, I'm just gonna head upstairs for a quick sleep before dinner..." Harry wandered off in the direction of the Gryffindor tower, but he didn't get very far before encountering Draco himself. Harry blushed as a fresh image swam into his mind.

"Oi Potter," said Draco, but without his usual contempt. He did, in fact, seem a tad nervous, but the reason for it was unapparent.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Harry tried to summon up some dislike for the scrawny, yet strangely handsome young man in front of him. He failed.

"Meet me in ten minutes, in the room of requirement," Harry was so stunned that he didn't manage to ask what this meeting was for before Draco had slipped away down the corridor.

Harry reached the corridor of the room of requirement, and walked back and forth, asking the room for the place to meet Draco. The door appeared, and before he went inside, Harry checked there was no one around. The coast was clear. He entered.

Inside, Harry encountered the sight of Draco pacing anxiously in a dimly lit room that vaguely resembled the Gryffindor common room.

"Sit," snapped Draco, and then seemed to check himself and then said, more warmly, "Please take a seat, Harry." Harry sat watching Draco with a small smile playing on his lips as the boy ran his finger through his soft, messy hair. Surprisingly, Draco sat down on the sofa next to Harry. The blond boy took a deep breath, and then seemed to relax a bit.

He even managed to regain some sense of his usual drawling voice as he said, "So, Harry," he was using Harry's first name... How odd, Harry thought. "That Granger girl... Is she dating anyone?" Why would he be asking after Hermione? wondered Harry.

"Uh, no, she isn't" Harry replied. There was a pause before Draco next spoke.

"And you?" The space between the two teenagers had decreased without Harry noticing. He found himself leaning in as he answered the question in a whisper.

"I'm not dating _anyone_..." Harry's eyes closed of their own accord as his own lips met Draco's. He sensed the Slytherin tense up, but there was no going back now, and Harry kept kissing him until he leaned into Harry, and began to kiss back. He felt arms around his waist, then he ran his own hand through Draco's hair, with his other hand on the back of his neck. Draco sighed as Harry tentatively licked Draco's lips, pulling him closer.

He lay back on the sofa and pulled Draco on top of him, and wriggled out of his robe as the two boys passionately kissed, and Harry's glasses fell off. Harry's breathing was fast and shallow as Draco lost his robe, his jumper and his shirt in quick succession. The boy had a surprisingly muscled torso, and Harry tore his own shirt off so their bare skin could touch as they kissed.

Draco muttered Harry's name, which immediately brought back the image of a specific part of the dream he'd had, and then Harry felt a stirring. He smiled as Draco eased the waistband of Harry's trousers down, his hand brushing against the Gryffindor's tender skin as he did. Harry sighed slightly, and could feel Draco smile against his lips.

Draco teased Harry, his hand stroking down his back and around his waist. Desperately, Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and pushed his hand down into Harry's boxers, where Draco quickly obliged Harry's wishes, and began to rub Harry's boner softly. Draco slipped down Harry's underwear. Harry was so longing that he moaned, and thrust his hips so Draco's hand pressed harder against his boner.

As Harry felt increasingly aroused, he couldn't control his breathing, which came out in short, sharp gasps. Suddenly, Draco slid down Harry's body and pulled Harry's dick into his mouth, rubbing his tongue up and down the shaft. Harry groaned loudly, feeling himself build up to a climax. Draco sucked hard on Harry's cock, and Harry's fingers dug into the sofa as he came.

Draco lay on top of Harry as the dark haired boy panted. Once he'd caught his breath, Harry rolled Draco onto his back, and grinned mischievously as he ran his tongue down Draco's taught abs. Harry quickly stripped Draco's trousers down and wasted no time in rubbing the boy's dick into a boner. Draco gasped as Harry wrapped both his hands around the boner and pumped it up and down vigorously, and then when Harry flicked his tongue over the head, Draco began to moan Harry's name, clenching his jaw and breathing hard.

Harry couldn't resist anymore, and took Draco's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue round and round while sucking hard. Draco shrieked and panted as he ejaculated, repeating Harry's name over and over.

Harry crawled back up to lie with his head on Draco's sweaty heaving chest, their naked limbs entwined.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days, Harry walked the corridors with his head down, trying to stay unseen and avoid Draco. He dodged any acquaintances of Draco's and whenever he heard the Slytherin talking somewhere closeby, he turned and ran swiftly in the other direction. Ron and Hermione were worried about Harry's strange behavior, but whenever they tried to confront him about it, he managed to wriggle around their questions.

He became so paranoid that someone would find out that he would jump anytime anyone spoke to him, panicking every time a teacher asked him a question in class, because what if the teachers knew everything that went on in the school? He even went so far as to skip all the lessons he shared with the Slytherins, accepting the hours of detentions, the lectures, the dropping grades, if only he could keep Malfoy away until the whole thing went away. Like that was going to happen.

Exactly one week after the boys' encounter, Draco managed to corner Harry as he left the Gryffindor tower on his way to breakfast. Harry told Hermione and Ron to go ahead, and the two walked on, whispering to each other and glancing over their shoulders. Draco angrily grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him up and down stairs and along corridors until they came to a small wooden door, which Draco opened and shoved Harry through. It was a cupboard.

"Draco, wha-" Draco punched Harry in the jaw, and Harry flinched, putting his hand to his face. "Ow! What are you-"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Draco demanded.

Harry feigned innocence. "What? I haven't been-"

"Don't lie to me!" Draco hissed, grabbing the front of Harry's robes and pulling him close. So close that Harry could see the veins in his eyeballs. "You have been avoiding me, you haven't spoken to me since the... that night. Now, were you planning on just using me and then blanking me forever?" Harry frantically searched for an answer.

"No! I just... Didn't want..."

"You didn't want to be with me?" Draco stood back, crossing his arms sulkily.

"No. I didn't want anyone to find out."

"But where do I come into that? Did you think that ignoring me would make it like it never happened?" Harry didn't have a reply.

"I'm sorry," he hung his head. Draco pursed his lips.

"Do you want to go back to being enemies?" Harry shook his head, still not looking at Draco. "Do you want to be friends?" His voice was a bit softer. Harry shook his head. "More than friends?" Draco whispered. As Harry lifted his head Draco leaned in and kissed him gently, and as an answer, Harry kissed back.

Just then the door of the cupboard opened.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Harry, we've-" Ron stared incredulously as Harry pushed Draco away and stormed out past his two friends. Draco, red in the face, shoved past them too, rushing after Harry and shouting for him to wait. Ron turned to Hermione.

"What just happened?" he asked calmly.

"Um... It seems as though Harry was kissing Malfoy. In a cupboard." Ron nodded, frowning. Hermione grinned.

"What are you smiling at?" Ron snapped. Hermione was surprised by Ron outburst, and she stammered, "It's just... They..." Ron looked furious.

"What are you angry about it for? Are you jealous?" she teased.

"What? I- No!" Ron spluttered. "It's just... Malfoy! He's evil! And he hates Harry's guts!"

"It didn't seem like it," she smiled at Ron's childish scowl, and grasping his hand, pulled him back towards the common room.

Meanwhile, Draco had caught up to Harry and was trying to console him.

"They're your friends, Harry, they aren't going to gossip."

"You don't know! Maybe they hate me now."

"Why would they hate you?"

"Because they hate you! We hate you, and I'm a traitor." Draco looked stung.

"So you're ashamed?"

"No! I... I don't want to lose my friends, is all."

"Well I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Fine! You can't be sure, you don't even know them! Oh, this is all your stupid fault, pulling me into that stupid cupboard..." Draco stood, shocked, as Harry rushed away down the corridor.

When Harry arrived at the common room, Ron was there waiting for him. He stood up as Harry came in.

"Well?" He said, folding his arms.

"What?" replied Harry gruffly.

"What were you doing snogging Malfoy in a cupboard while we were all at breakfast?" he blurted. Harry scowled.

"It's none of your business if you're going to act like that."

"None of my business? Harry, I'm your best friend, and you didn't tell me you had a crush on the guy who you claimed was your worst enemy!" Harry took a deep breath.

"Well you can see why I didn't tell you, with you reacting like this! So I disliked him, but that was before I realised what he's really like."

"So what is he really like, then?" Harry blushed as the memory of their time in the room of requirement popped into his head.

"Uh..."

"Have you even been talking to him, or just eating each others' faces off?" Ron's voice was raised, and Harry nervously wondered if anyone was listening.

"Shush, people might hear," he whispered.

"I don't care! You deserve it, you've been a horrible friend, lying to me!"

"Please, Ron, keep quiet," Harry pleaded. Ron must have realised how desperate he was, because the next time he spoke, he kept his voice down.

"I just think you should have been honest to me. How could you not trust me?" Harry couldn't answer that, so Ron frowned and went up to the dormitory. Hary sat down by the fire and stared into it blankly, until he fell asleep.


End file.
